Campo de batalla
by greenmedusa
Summary: Sintiéndose decepcionada y lastimada. Kagome huye del amor que siente por InuYasha. En su huida se encuentra con Sesshomaru quien hace un esfuerzo por consolarla y la sorprende al mostrarle un lado suyo que no conocía. LEMON,


Hola a todxs, espero que les guste este fic. Advierto que empezará un poco lento pero prometo que tendrá bastante acción; tengan paciencia. Este oneshot es una continuación de otro que escribí hace años que se llama _El temor de tus paseos _( s/6234285/1/El-temor-de-tus-paseos).

Tiene **lemon** espero les guste.

* * *

Las hojas que habían caído por el otoño se quebraban con el paso agitado y las suelas de sus zapatos al chocar contra el suelo. Corría desesperadamente con lágrimas en sus ojos; el dolor era insoportable. Por su cabeza pasaban las imágenes de aquél ser al que tanto creía querer pero de su lado _ella_ no se alejaba. Una punzada en el pecho y cada vez se hacía más profunda. Manoteaba intentando alejar las ramas que chocaban contra su rostro, al mismo tiempo que agitaba su cabeza intentando alejar el rostro de Kikyo de sus pensamientos. InuYasha no era de ella, jamás lo fue, siempre estuvo ella en su corazón y por más que lo intentó, lo sentimientos que sintió por ella no fueron más que de amistad; ella sólo fue una confusión en su camino.

Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, tenía pensado correr hasta que sus piernas se detuvieran por sí solas. Sus muslos se sentían cada vez más adoloridos pero no se detenía. No quería detenerse. Así continuó por un largo rato hasta que su intento por escapar hacia un destino desconocido se vio interrumpido al ser detenida por los hombros por alguien a quien no esperaba.

"InuYasha" pensó. Abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa se encontró con el medio hermano de quien creía la sostenía, Sesshomaru.

Las lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro, no podía detenerse. El ardor que sentía en sus ojos era molesto pero no tanto como el dolor que sentía, el dolor que la había hecho escapar. El youkai la sostenía con firmeza, mirándola como usualmente lo hacía. Su mirada era imponente, calculadora… Kagome podía sentir el juicio cayendo sobre ella, sabía que aunque no decía palabra alguna, Sesshomaru ya estaba pensando en la debilidad que seguramente él creía que ella poseía. Intentó secarse las lágrimas pero el toque firme de Sesshomaru sobre sus brazos se lo hizo imposible. Estaba demasiado cansada para poner resistencia; cualquier lugar era mejor que estar cerca de InuYasha.

Finalmente Sesshomaru la soltó y Kagome logró secarse las lágrimas de sus mejillas. El youkai ya caminaba dándole la espalda y antes de que lo perdiera de vista, Kagome avanzó hacia él y lo tomó de una de las mangas. El demonio se detuvo al instante. La joven se quedó callada ya que no esperaba que se detuviera, en realidad no había pensado en lo que pasaría, actuó inconscientemente. Sesshomaru no se movía, ni siquiera la miraba. Kagome sonrió suavemente, elevando sus pómulos provocando que sus ojos se entrecerraran aún más debido a la hinchazón por el llanto.

-Sabes… no esperaba encontrarte aquí. La verdad es que estaba huyendo…- Sesshomaru movió ligeramente su cabeza prestando atención. Kagome no se percató. –De seguro parecía que huía de mil demonios…- continuó riendo amargamente –No es totalmente mentira lo que digo… estaba huyendo de InuYasha… él…-

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir sobre ese híbrido- respondió el youkai con voz profunda.

-Claro- respondió la joven bajando la cabeza y liberando a Sesshomaru de su mano aferrándose a su kimono. –Olvido que lo odias…-

-Hnn. Tú no-

Kagome sorprendida levantó la cabeza y miró al youkai quien la observaba de reojo. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos observándolo con atención. La luz de la luna lo iluminaba a contraluz creando un ambiente misterioso a su alrededor. Eso siempre había sido Sesshomaru, un enigma. Más allá de las peleas con InuYasha y los breves encuentros posteriores, sabía muy poco sobre él y desconocía el tipo de personalidad que tenía.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza. –No, no lo odio, tampoco lo amo… ya no-.

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de la joven. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en no llorar más. La sorpresa de un toque sobre sus pómulos la hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. La figura de Sesshomaru tan cerca de ella la desconcertó. El delgado dedo de Sesshomaru se enroscó con elegancia para secar la lágrima que se escapaba de los enrojecidos ojos de Kagome. Lo miraba con sorpresa mientras que el youkai parecía no inmutarse. Su expresión era difícil de leer. A pesar de sentir que estaba en control más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Las manos del youkai se posaron en ambas mejillas. Sesshomaru acercó más su rostro al de Kagome; la joven casi podía sentir las puntas de sus narices rozar, de la misma manera, podía percibir el aroma de Sesshomaru. La calmaba y la hacía sentir en paz; era algo distinto. Podía sentir un aroma a hierbas frescas, a tierra mojada… olía al bosque.

De pronto Sesshomaru despegó con suavidad sus manos del rostro de la joven y se alejó lentamente. La miraba de frente pero no decía nada. Las lágrimas se habían ido y ahora sólo quedaba ese silencio que Kagome no sabía cómo terminar. Miró hacia todos lados y se echó el cabello detrás de la oreja, concentrándose en sus zapatos. Trataba de buscar refugio en algún lugar para no tener que estar incómoda por más tiempo pero no sabía dónde. Curiosamente no tenía ganas de irse pero tampoco sabía qué hacer si quedarse.

-Dices que ya no lo amas- comentó Sesshomaru.

Kagome quien no lo estaba viendo, levantó su cabeza y lo vio a los ojos. –Sí, eso dije-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el youkai cortantemente.

-No tiene caso seguirlo haciendo-

-No, no me refería a las razones por las que interrumpiste tu enamoramiento sino a las razones de él-

-¿Qué por qué amé a InuYasha?-

-Hn-

-Yo… no lo sé… supongo que me sentía segura a su lado-

-Los humanos defienden con su vida palabras como _amor_ con la misma intensidad que defienden su propia vida; si la manera en la que respondes al supuesto amor que sentiste por InuYasha fuera equivalente a tu fuerza en una batalla, estarías yaciendo inerte sobre la tierra-

De nuevo las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Las palabras de Sesshomaru se clavaron en su pecho como filosas dagas. Sentía coraje pero no por considerar tales acusaciones inválidos, al contrario, sufría porque hallaba verdad en ellas. Trataba de pensar en razones para aferrarse a ese amor que sintió pero en su corazón y en su mente no podía encontrar alguna. Sentía coraje sólo de pensar que todo el tiempo que estuvo enamorada de InuYasha no hubieron razones que sostuvieran tal amor, que todo fue en base a un impulso, como aventarse al vacío.

Sentía que sus piernas fallaban. El sentimiento que inundaba su corazón era la tristeza más inmensa que había sentido. Quería dejarse caer y lo hizo. En lugar de sentir la dura textura del suelo, sintió la suavidad de la seda. Al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con la mirada brillante de Sesshomaru. Se sentía tan sola, se sentía tan triste. En un lugar en el cual no pertenecía, no tenía a nadie, extrañaba la calidez de un abrazo, de palabras reconfortantes. Lloró aún más al recordar su hogar y al sentir que con sólo explicarle a su madre o alguna amiga su situación se sentiría peor. Ya no quería dar explicaciones. Sin pensarlo, presionó su cuerpo contra el de Sesshomaru. Sus brazos rodearon la fría armadura que llevaba sobre su pecho y apretó. El youkai se quedó inmóvil pero sólo por unos cuántos segundos. La rodeo con sus brazos y la acercó aún más hacia él. Podía percibir el aroma de la joven que inmediatamente invadió su nariz. Percibía la tristeza pero también el nerviosismo de Kagome. El suave olor que despedía le resultaba fascinante; se aferró aún más a ella.

La joven reaccionó ante lo que había hecho y deseaba romper el abrazo. Los nervios la invadieron y el terror por provocar la ira de Sesshomaru la llenaba pero no se detenía a pensar que su abrazo era irrevocablemente correspondido. Las manos de Sesshomaru se transportaron de la espalda de la joven a su rostro. La tomó con firmeza y la miró directamente. Analizó cada centímetro de su rostro, cada pestaña y cada peca. Podía sentir el aura pura de Kagome rodearlo y a pesar de correr el enorme riesgo de ser purificado la sostenía con firmeza. La joven aún lloraba, no podía detenerse. Lentamente el youkai se acercó más a su rostro, Kagome cerró los ojos ante la situación que se aproximaba, como si algo se acercara a gran velocidad y estuviera a punto de chocar contra ella pero en lugar de que sucediera lo que ella pensaba, sintió una sensación húmeda y cálida sobre su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y lo único que podía ver era el rostro de Sesshomaru pegado al de ella pero su boca estaba libre. Inmediatamente captó lo que sucedía. El youkai lamía las lágrimas que brotaban a caudales de sus ojos y al instante la joven lo empujó pero Sesshomaru volvió a tomar su rostro. Por más que la joven intentaba zafarse era imposible; luchaba contra una fuerza superior a la suya.

Sus intentos de alejarse fueron disminuyendo conforme comenzó a encontrar sensaciones agradables en las acciones del youkai. Sesshomaru comenzó a recorrer suavemente el rostro de la joven con la punta de su nariz; ya no saboreaba las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la joven. Al sentir la debilidad de las rodillas de Kagome, la tomó de los brazos con suavidad y fue dirigiéndola hacia el suelo sobre el que la joven se sentó. De rodillas frente a ella seguía recorriendo su cara con su nariz y tomó su delicado cuello con sus largas y delgadas manos. La respiración de Kagome se agitaba rápidamente al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos corrían a gran velocidad en su mente.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó por fin casi en un susurro.

Sesshomaru se incorporó sin remover su mano del cuello de Kagome. La inspeccionó con la mirada, clavando sus ambarinos ojos sobre los de ella y se acercó un poco. –Si no te has ido es porque buscas algo de mí. No conozco otra manera de reconfortar a alguien que no sea de esta manera- concluyó el youkai.

El silencio reinó por varios segundos, Kagome colocó su mano sobre la del youkai y la quitó suavemente. Sonrió ligeramente y lo miró de una manera que el youkai percibió como de inmensa tristeza. –No tienes que consolarme y menos si no es tu deseo. Perdón por incomodarte-. Se puso de pie y talló sus ojos.

El youkai se encontraba hincado sobre el suelo sin mirarla. Kagome extendió su mano pero el youkai la rechazo al no tomarla. Rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar sin siquiera mirar atrás. De nuevo la joven se sintió sola conforme miraba la figura de Sesshomaru alejarse y corrió hacia él. Lo tomó del brazo pero no se detuvo. Empezó a sentir soledad y desesperación al ver su figura hacerse más pequeña conforme la distancia entre los dos aumentaba. Comenzó a correr hasta que logró acercarse más. Sesshomaru parecía no aumentar la velocidad pero tampoco disminuía; iba a su propio paso. Kagome no sabía cómo llamar su atención de nuevo y el pensar que lo había ofendido de manera irreparable le hacía sentir un hueco en el estómago. Haber perdido la oportunidad de recibir consuelo y todo por no tener empatía ante los métodos de otra raza la llenaban de arrepentimiento. Sesshomaru era la única persona en ese momento que estaba dispuesta a brindarle apoyo y lo había arruinado.

Siguió corriendo, intentaba alcanzarlo pero era inútil. -¡Lo siento, regresa por favor!- gritó. Comenzó a sollozar y se dejó caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Sintió un gran dolor y lloró aún más. Apretó sus ojos, ya no quería verlo alejarse pero de pronto sintió su presencia de nuevo, cerca de ella y los abrió.

Sobre el suelo, frente a ella, se encontraba Sesshomaru. Al abrir Kagome los ojos el youkai colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven y apoyó su peso contra ella haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre el suelo. Sentía su cuerpo sobre el de ella, que la cubría. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverlo, no quería ofenderlo más pero tampoco sentía ganas de quitarlo. La observaba con intensidad. Su respiración estaba agitada, parecía molesto. Kagome lo miraba con atención, las lágrimas se habían marchado, incluso las ganas de llorar. Sesshomaru abrió la boca dejando mostrar sus colmillos ligeramente. Kagome notó que su labio superior se elevaba un poco, igual que el de un perro a punto de gruñir.

-¿Crees… que haría algo en contra de mi voluntad? Yo no me someto ante nadie- dijo con rabia.

Kagome comprendió que lo que había pasado minutos antes no había sido por compromiso. Sesshomaru estaba efectuando un acto de intimidad con ella para reconfortarla. El orgullo del youkai era tan inmenso que debió suponer que no era por sentirse comprometido.

-Lo siento- respondió Kagome mirándolo firmemente sin sentirse sometida, asustada o enojada. A veces se le olvidaba que quienes había conocido en la Era Feudal no eran personas cualquieras, incluyendo a Sesshomaru.

El youkai se enderezó mientras que Kagome se mantuvo recostada bocarriba, viendo hacia las estrellas que se asomaban entre las copas de los árboles. De pronto sintió calor sobre sus rodillas. Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio al youkai lamiendo la sangre que le salían de las heridas que se le habían hecho al dejarse caer sobre el suelo. Quiso intervenir y sugerirle que no tenía que hacerlo pero prudentemente se quedó callada sabiendo que si lo estaba haciendo era porque él quería. Volvió a apoyar su cabeza contra el suelo, dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación que de pronto le producían cosquillas.

Pasaron los minutos y Kagome comenzaba a quedarse profundamente dormida hasta que un cambio en lo que sentía la puso en alerta. Sesshomaru no sólo estaba lamiendo sus heridas sino que ahora reposaba sus manos sobre sus muslos, acariciándolos ligeramente con las yemas de sus dedos. Kagome sintió mariposas en el estómago ante el tacto tan íntimo. Nadie había tocado sus piernas y mucho menos de esa manera. Comenzó a sentir nervios y su cuerpo comenzó a tensionarse. Por una parte quería pedirle que se detuviera pero por otra parte no. Todo era muy confuso y le daba vueltas; intentaba pensar en algo más pero las caricias la devolvían a la realidad. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y comenzó a sentir calor. Podía sentir las palmas de sus manos aplanarse contra el suelo debido a la ansiedad y el nervio que sentía pero también podía sentir las sensaciones agradables que comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo.

Pronto la boca de Sesshomaru abandonó sus rodillas y comenzó a recorrer un camino a tierras más altas. Besó los muslos de la joven al mismo tiempo que los lamía. Iba de una pierna a otra como si las extremidades fueran capaces de experimentar celos. Kagome suspiró profundamente conteniendo las ganas de decir algo o de emitir algún sonido con la garganta. Al igual que su boca y su lengua, las manos del youkai cambiaron de lugar. Suavemente recorrieron los muslos de la joven hasta posarse sobre sus caderas. Se paseaban por el borde de la ropa interior de la joven. El youkai no se detuvo a pesar de notar tal superficie que le resultó desconocida.

Kagome no pudo más y se sentó. Estaba demasiado desconcertada, confundida y nerviosa, y por más que deseaba continuar algo no le permitía seguir disfrutando. Miró al youkai quien seguía haciendo lo mismo como si la joven no se hubiera movido ni un centímetro. Kagome se mantuvo en silencio intentando buscar la manera de afrontar la situación con palabras.

-Sesshomaru…- dijo por fin.

Sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía el youkai respondió con su usual manera -¿Hn?-

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la joven.

Por fin, el youkai se detuvo y se incorporó. Quedando al mismo nivel que la joven se acercó hacia ella. Su rostro tenía una expresión neutral, no se veía molesto y Kagome se sintió aliviada.

-Lo que hacía era consolarte- respondió.

-¿Hacías?- preguntó Kagome confundida arqueando la ceja.

-Sí, eso hacía… al principio pero tu aroma cambió. No sólo deseas consuelo- contestó el youkai sin cambiar la expresión.

La joven se quedó estática y sintió cómo su rostro se sonrojaba. Se preguntaba cómo había terminado en esa situación después de haber estado corriendo por varias horas en el bosque intentando huir de InuYasha. Unas horas atrás no habría imaginado que llegara a suceder algo así y ahora no sabía lo que pasaría, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando.

-Hn. Pareces no tener una idea clara de lo que me refiero- agregó el youkai acercándose todavía más a ella quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara. –Intelectualmente ignoras la situación, sin embargo, tu cuerpo sabe perfectamente lo que quiere- al decir esto la mano de Sesshomaru recorrió los muslos de la joven hasta llegar a su área púbica. Introdujo su mano en la ropa interior de la joven quien tensó su cuerpo por inercia. Comenzó a mover sus dedos que se resbalaban con facilidad sobre la húmeda superficie de sus labios provocando que la joven se estremeciera de placer. Sin dejar de estimularla se acercó hasta su oído –No haré nada que no me pidas- dijo en un susurro dejando escapar calor sobre el lóbulo de Kagome.

El cuerpo de la joven se relajó y poco a poco sus piernas fueron liberándose de la tensión. Se dejó caer suavemente y Sesshomaru con su mano libre la tomó por la espalda y la colocó con delicadeza sobre el pasto. La respiración de la joven cada vez se volvía más y más rápida pero parecía contenerse. El youkai sonrió ligeramente mirándola a los ojos. –Nadie te va a escuchar; el bosque guarda secretos. Puedes gritar si eso prefieres-. Al instante, Kagome comenzó a gemir suavemente. Sesshomaru sonrió aún más con satisfacción y comenzó a mover sus dedos con más rapidez.

La humedad que producía el estímulo y la excitación de Kagome era tal que en forma de aroma comenzaban a agitar los sentidos de Sesshomaru. Sentía una necesidad incontrolable de alterar aún más la fuente que producía ese olor y que además, le daban más placer a Kagome. Se inclinó hacia ella y de nuevo comenzó a besar y a lamer sus muslos sin dejar de tocarla pero esta vez, fue subiendo poco a poco. Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba su mano, levantó la falda y lentamente removió la ropa interior de Kagome.

-No te detengas- pedía desperada.

Al ver la impaciencia acrecentarse en la joven que la llena de impaciencia y anticipación, decidió tardarse más para llenarla de necesidad por sus caricias. La joven se estremecía y reía de impotencia. Sus manos intentaban alcanzarlo para devolverlo al lugar donde se encontraba. Al fin, regresó pero esta vez en lugar de sus dedos fue su boca lo cual provocó un gemido más intenso proveniente de la joven quien estaba maravillada con las sensaciones nuevas que estaba sintiendo. Sesshomaru saboreaba cada parte de la joven y movía su lengua a distintos pasos, estimulando el clítoris de Kagome al borde de hacerla sentir que llegaría a un orgasmo. De gemidos, la joven se fue a gritos pero aún no terminaba. Introdujo sus dedos en su vagina y comenzó a moverlos dentro de ella, estimulándola en lo más profundo haciéndola gritar aún más, estremeciéndola aún más.

Sesshomaru moría de anticipación. Al igual que la joven, comenzó a sentir en su cuerpo las ganas de sentir placer. Sentía cómo su miembro se endurecía y se estremecía con cada gemido que salía de la boca de la joven y gruñía de impaciencia hasta que por fin sintió en el interior de Kagome las palpitaciones que le indicaban que había llegado al climax, sacó sus dedos y se enderezó. La miró. Kagome se encontraba sonriente y suspirando. Se llevó las manos a la cara y las talló contra ella, incrédula de lo que había sentido. Sesshomaru se puso sobre ella y sin dejarla hablar la besó apasionadamente. Kagome sintió la carnosidad de los labios del youkai, la lengua que acariciaba fragmentos de su boca y los dientes que se clavaban y jalaban su labio inferior. La joven colocó sus manos detrás de su cuello y comenzó a trasladar sus dedos entre el plateado y suave cabello de Sesshomaru. Mientras que el youkai acariciaba los muslos suaves de la joven para después colocar sus manos detrás de las rodillas de Kagome y levantar las piernas del suelo. Al mismo tiempo que el beso seguía, Sesshomaru introdujo sus dedos de nuevo, estremeciéndola de placer, provocando que diera gemidos ahogados en los besos del youkai.

El youkai interrumpió el beso y tomó a Kagome de las muñecas para sentarla. Una vez frente a frente comenzó a acariciar los senos de la joven con delicadeza. Kagome echó la cabeza hacia atrás inundada de placer y se dejó llevar por sus caricias. Las manos del demonio se fueron hacia su cintura y por debajo de la blusa volvieron a los senos. Sesshomaru comenzó a palpar el área, de nuevo la ropa interior de Kagome era algo desconocido para él pero eso no lo inmutó. Con ambas manos exploró hasta encontrar los ganchos que abrochaban el sostén y después de varios segundos de batallar, logró desabrocharlo, liberando los redondos senos de la joven. Tomó la orilla de la blusa y la levantó. Kagome en sincronía levantó sus brazos. Sesshomaru removió las prendas superiores de la joven y comenzó a besar y a chupar los pequeños y rosados pezones de Kagome mientras que ella acariciaba su cabello y las puntiagudas orejas de Sesshomaru. Mientras estimulaba los pechos de la joven, ágilmente usaba sus manos para desabrochar la pesada armadura que lo protegía. La removió y la arrojó hacia a un lado. Comenzó a remover su prenda superior y después su yukata, quedando con el torso descubierto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó la joven con voz temblorosa.

Sesshomaru no percibió miedo en su voz por lo que continuó sin responderle. Siguiendo concentrado en su pecho, movió sus manos hacia las caderas de la joven y desabotonó la falda, cosa que le resultó menos complicado. Despegó su rostro de los senos de Kagome y con ambas manos sostuvo los bordes de la falta. Kagome se sonrojó al caer en la realidad de que estaba prácticamente desnuda de no ser por sus zapatos, calcetines y falda, también al observar que Sesshomaru se encontraba con el torso desnudo frente a ella.

-Es un poco tarde para sentir pudor- agregó el youkai.

Kagome río suavemente.

Sin despegarle la vista a la joven, Sesshomaru fue removiendo la falda poco a poco. Kagome sentía que su cuerpo ardía cada vez más conforme la sensación recorría cada centímetro. Por fin, quedó desnuda. Sesshomaru se encontraba hincado frente a ella y la observaba de pies a cabeza, apreciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada cicatriz, cada marca. Comenzó a desabrochar el obi que aún mantenía su conjunto amarrado a su cuerpo pero Kagome lo detuvo. Lentamente comenzó a desabrocharlo hasta que por fin quedó flojo. Las prendas pesadas cayeron rápidamente sobre el suelo. La mirada de Kagome permanecía en los ojos de Sesshomaru quien le correspondía. Acarició el rostro de la joven. Su mano recorrió su cuello, sus hombros, sus senos, hasta llegar a una de sus manos. La tomó y la condujo hasta su miembro.

-¿Te harás responsable?- preguntó el youkai.

Las mejillas de la joven se encendieron aún más. Tímidamente afirmó con la cabeza. Sesshomaru tomó de nuevo la mano de la joven y se pusieron de pie. Sin soltar su mano la abrazó, teniendo la espalda de la joven sobre su pecho y comenzó a besar los hombros de Kagome mientras acariciaba sus senos. La joven comenzó a gemir de nuevo, sus piernas comenzaron a doblarse, de pronto el suelo no era suficiente para sostenerla. Lentamente, el cuerpo de Sesshomaru la fue conduciendo hacia el suelo. Se acostaron lado a lado. El youkai tomó el muslo de la joven y puso su pierna sobre su cuerpo. Pasó su mano por debajo de su cintura y la empujó hacia arriba. Kagome comprendió y puso su cuerpo sobre el del youkai. Lo miró. No estaba tocando completamente a Sesshomaru. El youkai colocó ambas manos sobre las caderas de la joven y presionó hacia abajo. Kagome condujo su pelvis hacia el lugar que quería y el youkai la penetró. La joven gimió de placer y dolor pero de dolor sólo la primera vez. Sesshomaru comenzó a moverse lenta y suavemente de manera circular. Kagome apoyó sus palmas contra los pectorales de Sesshomaru y apretó. Con impaciencia, aferraba sus manos en las caderas y controlaba los movimientos. La joven comenzó a gemir con más frecuencia y Sesshomaru podía sentir que poco a poco se iba relajando más por lo que sus manos encontraron refugio en los senos de la joven.

Con el paso del acto, Kagome fue encontrando más respuestas y fue moviéndose con más ritmo y frecuencia. Sesshomaru de pronto dejaba escapar suspiros y cuando el placer se hacía más intenso gruñía de necesidad por llegar al climax. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tomarla de nuevo por las caderas y moverla rápidamente, de penetrarla fuertemente y hacerla gritar, pero al oler la sangre y sentirla, supo que era la primera vez que la joven lo hacía por lo que decidió tener paciencia. La joven se sintió cansada pronto. Sesshomaru acarició su cabello y rodó a su costado para dejarla descansar. La colocó de espaldas y se puso sobre ella presionando su cuerpo. Sólo recostado. Se acercó al lóbulo de su oído y comenzó a morderlo.

-¿Me dejas continuar?- preguntó el youkai con un grave susurro.

-Sí- respondió Kagome casi como un respiro.

Sesshomaru se levantó un poco, tomó su miembro y la penetró. Colocó las palmas de sus manos a los costados de la joven de quien solo veía su espalda. El youkai comenzó a moverse rápidamente, llegando hasta el tope, haciéndola gritar.

-¡Más, más!- gritaba la joven quien dejó de estar tendida sobre el suelo y se enderezó apoyándose de sus rodillas.

En esa posición Sesshomaru tenía más libertad de estimularla en otros lados. Movió sus manos hacia el clítoris de la joven y estímulo rápidamente hasta hacerla llegar al clímax. Escuchar la gritar y sentir su calor, estaban a punto de hacerlo explotar. Comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo iba a desfallecer, la presión y el placer comenzaron a concentrarse en su miembro. Su vista se nubló y de pronto sintió unas ganas inmensas de gritar. En ese momento dejó de penetrarla y se tiró al suelo de espaldas, explotando de placer. Kagome se encontraba a su lado, suspirando y sonriendo. Al terminar, la miró a los ojos. Se encontraba satisfecha y agradecida, lo veía en su mirada. Tomó la mano de la joven.

No sabía ni cómo, ni por qué, pero deseaba repetirlo infinitamente. La miró a los ojos con intensidad y dijo: Ahora entiendo que ciertas palabras no pueden ser definidas fácilmente. Retracto lo que dije; en estos momentos te encuentras victoriosa en el campo de batalla.


End file.
